


The Boy

by Narqissa



Series: That girl and the boy [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Fluffy?, Messages turn into call, Negative Yuto, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/pseuds/Narqissa
Summary: Watching certain remarks from certain member, made Yuto realize something...





	The Boy

It just happen to be Yuto’s day off, so he was all alone in his apartment. His lgame session with Yamada and Chinen just ended 15 minutes ago because Yamada have an errands to do. And without their strongest chara to pull them through, for Chinen and him it won't do any good on the quest they are going through now, so they decided to end it early.

Not having anything else to do, Yuto went out to his living room and absent mindedly turning on his tv, skimming through channel to see anything interesting to watch. He made a realization shout as he see his group member’s face on the flat screen.

He forgot Inoo’s appearance in Gyouretsu is aired tonight.

He laughed so hard through the show, watching Inoo being himself, the cute looking but somehow ero character and pissing off the MCs.

Until Inoo made that certain remarks.

_“It was my first kiss screen! So of course I was really nervous and all. I even didn't eat the yakiniku bento before that scene, and brush my teeth.”_

Yuto laugh, that sounds familiar.

Although in his case, it's a girl who said that.

_“But Mizuki-chan has done it so many timres. She looked used to it…”_

Yuto stoned at the remarks, and Inoo’s pouting face.

Inoo might be just joking about it, being the blunt chara he is recently, but he sure never thought about it that way.

For Yuko, it was her first kiss scene, and of course Yuto know of it, with how nervous and worried she looked before they shoot the scene. And she said about it in interview too many times.

But he never thought of the possibility of her being jealous over it is not his first.

Does she, anyway?

But then he remember her confession on magz about Yuko feeling extremely jealous over his scene with Karen when they're being a couple.

Yuko was as straightforward as that.

If that's the case, then he wonder what was she think about it not being his first kiss?

Not that he can help it of course. His first kiss scene was…..years ago. With Haruna-chan, was it?

Not that he knows he will meet Yuko and become her first on screen kiss partner.

But he still can't get the thought out of his head.

He knows that he somehow harbor feelings for the girl, although even after a year and they are still occasionally contacting each other he never confess about it.

But he never know what she feels about him.

So, will it be weird if he ask about it? And now, over one year later, of all time?

Yuto was still busy contemplating inside his mind when suddenly his phone on the table vibrates. Signing that he got messages.

His eyes pops out when seeing the name “Araki Yuko” pops out on the screen.

Just how on time can she be?

Quickly opening the new LINE message, big smile plastered on his face as he saw a picture of her with Daiki smiling to the camera together. Yuko was holding the phone while making peace sign, and behind her Daiki was making his trademark pose.

Below the picture, came messages from her.

_“I met Arioka-san on today’s cast meeting~!”_ She said. 

He remember Daiki mentioning about the drama offer a few days before, but that time the audition result hasn't came out yet so he didn't tell Yuko about it. He somehow glad that she pass and the two get to meet up.

_“Tell Daichan I said Hi! *with Daiki pose*”_

He don't know if she understood or not, but as she replied with another pose of her doing Daiki pose, he can't help but laugh so hard.

_“Don't imitate his bad part! LOL You are finished for today?”_

_“Yes, I'm on my way home already now. Arioka-san greeted me earlier, and then somehow I feel like to show it to you. It's so weird going to be working with your group member! (Laugh)”_

_“Daichan is the best comrade you can ever ask! Trust me!”_ Yuto smile to himself as he send it and type another one. _“You are going home alone? You okay? Need me to send you back?”_

_“What are you? My chauffeur?”_

Yuto laugh at that. _“Just offering~”_

_“Well thank you Mr. Gentleman, but as you can see on tv now, I’m more than capable to stun people down in case I'm being attacked.”_

Yuto laugh even more at that.

_“Roger that miss.”_

_“You sure talk a lot today. Don't have any game to do?”_

_“Yamada ditched me and Chinen. So I'm just watching Inoo-chan on TV now.”_

_“Oh, for Peach Girl? I met Mizuki-chan few days ago! They looked so cute! I can't wait to watch it on my next off day.”_

_“They are, aren't they!? Inoo-chan was really worried about his first kiss scene though. Just like you.”_

Yuto stopped moving as his hand automatically type and sent what is in his mind. He got carried away with the flow he didn't even think what he typed.

His breath came back though as he saw her reply back without much delay.

_“What do you expect?! Sorry that we are not as experience as you and Mizuki-chan!”_

She sent pouting emoji along the the message, making his tensed body relaxed.

_“Hehe, sorry are you jealous?”_

In contrast to his happy looking message, Yuto’s face was so tense as he send it out.

2 minutes passed.

She didn't reply back yet though she has seen it.

This is bad, Yuto thought.

Yuto already ruffle his hair in despair when his phone made another vibrates, and Yuto grab it back with the speed of light.

_“Well, maybe a bit.”_

Yuto blushed. Now he wonder how he should respond to this.

_“I'm sorry..?”_

_“You are forgiven. (Laugh)”_

Suddenly feeling the push, without more thinking Yuto push the call button and wait.

It didn't take long till she picked it up and answer with confused voice? _“Hello?”_

“You arrived home yet?” He started.

_“Yeah, just got here. Why with the sudden call?”_

“No, just want to say. If I know I will meet you, I would’ve save it as my first.”

No answer from the other line.

But it's fine for Yuto.

“Well then, good night. Rest well.”

_“...un, yeah. Good night.”_

Yuto close it and letting out his breath. Her reaction is as he predicted, but at least he has let it out. It just feel right to do it, and he didn't regret it.

Yuto has just finished taking a bath and ready to go to bed, when he check his phone one last time, and saw 1 new message notification.

It's Yuko.

_“There are lots of other ‘first’ to be. Good night Nakajima-san.”_

Yuto smiles giddily.

Seems like he will have a good dream tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series of oneshots instead. They can be and also not be related to each other. Just need place to pour what is inside my head.


End file.
